


Un bel dí vedremo

by Cibbs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flujo de consciencia, Microrrelato, Monólogo Interior
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibbs/pseuds/Cibbs
Summary: Mientras se muere, a Bella le invaden los recuerdos.
Relationships: Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford
Kudos: 2





	Un bel dí vedremo

Mientras languidezco en la cama cierro los ojos y puedo observar la cúpula de Santa Maria dei Fiori, bajo el palio de la luz crepuscular. Recuerdo la primera vez que vine aquí con Jack. ¡Oh, sí! Esa vez en la que trabajaba para la Marina, cuando todos me llamaban “Bella, bella, bella” y él me convirtió en su Bella. En mis oídos resuena esa preciosa aria de la ópera que fuimos a ver la noche antes de regresar a Baltimore. ¡Oh, sí! La voz de Cio-Cio San destilaba esperanza. Esperanza que yo ya he perdido.   
Abro los ojos de nuevo y echo un vistazo a mi habitación. En mi mesilla de noche se acumulan los frascos de pastillas, que intentan hacerme más llevadero el dolor. Recuerdo la conversación que tuve hace unos meses con el doctor Lecter, en la que me dijo que “Pensar en que mi vida puede acabar en cualquier momento me libera para apreciar totalmente la belleza, el arte y el horror de todo lo que este mundo tiene que ofrecer.” Ha vuelto el dolor. Intento no pensar en él, pero es insoportable. Con todas mis fuerzas, cierro el puño alrededor del edredón. Respira, respira. Solo respira. No pienses. Vete de aquí.   
Después de una bocanada de aire, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y las imágenes me invaden como un incendio en un bosque seco. Recién casados, me llevó en brazos hasta la habitación del hotel y desabrochó uno a uno los botones de mi vestido. Demasiado cansada para hacer nada, me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. ¡Oh, sí! De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas de alegría. Unas lágrimas muy distintas a las que ahora derramo.   
Un golpecito en la puerta de mi habitación. Jack entra, vestido con su abrigo de lana negra, que deja, junto con el sombrero , sobre el piano. Lleva guantes de piel en las manos que sujetan el asa de un maletín de tela azul oscuro. Se acerca a la cabecera de mi cama y saca una ampolla de vidrio transparente y una jeringuilla del maletín. Acerca sus labios a mi oído y pronuncia lo último que oigo:   
“Ciao, Bella.”  
FIN 


End file.
